1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, multi-purpose exercise system, and more particularly, to a portable exercise system that can be used for weightlifting and aerobic workouts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise is known to be an important part of a healthy lifestyle. Unfortunately, in today's busy society many people have a difficult time finding the time to exercise. The problem is compounded when one frequently travels.
One form of exercise that is popular is weightlifting. Another form that is also popular includes aerobic exercises. Both forms are regarded as important compliments to each other for a healthy lifestyle. Health clubs, gyms and other types of businesses that cater to overall health and fitness generally provide "free weights" for weightlifting, various weight machines, and various forms of equipment for aerobic exercises. These types of businesses, however, generally require membership fees. Accordingly, when one is traveling, one may not be able to exercise unless the business of which they are a member has a branch or chapter located in the town in which the person is traveling. Therefore, it would be convenient to be able to exercise in one's hotel room or wherever one happens to be staying. Unfortunately, it is not practical or even possible to carry sets of weights when one is traveling.
Attempts have been made to provide fluid-filled weights for dumbbells. One such item is an expandable/collapsible dumbbell weight. The dumbbell weights may be filled with water to provide the weight for weightlifting. Unfortunately, this requires the user to fill and drain the weights to achieve the desired weight during workouts. This can be extremely inconvenient and requires a lot of "guesswork" on the part of the user. Additionally, these dumbbell weights are susceptible to holes and other forms of leaks.
Another item is a fixed-weight fluid fillable dumbbell weight wherein the sides and dumbbell bar are hollow and filled with fluid in order to reach a predetermined weight. An additional dumbbell weight or reservoir may be attached to either side for additional weight. This weight system's capacity is very inflexible and the system's usefulness is limited to dumbbell exercises only.
Both of these weight systems are awkward, inconvenient and, in most cases, inadequate for proper weightlifting exercises. Additionally, these systems do not provide for any form of aerobic activity.